


Good for the Cameras

by TheLimeGreenMachine



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Leon is a creep, Peeping, Pre-Despair School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLimeGreenMachine/pseuds/TheLimeGreenMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she laughed again, standing and heading in the direction of the lockers. Her borrowed and oversized baseball shirt twirled as she walked. It only served to raise his interests further. "If you say so!" She called, and then excused herself to put the equipment she used away. He'd regained his composure by the time she disappeared into the changing rooms, and he scrambled quickly to his feet. Leon's breath ran quick as he realized something and excitedly thought, This is it. This is my chance.</p><p>He jumped into the dugout and raced to the door, believing his clumsy footsteps to be quieter than they actually were. It was hard to steady his breathing in the heat of such an excitement. He was this close to seeing Sayaka Maizono's bare skin; he was this close to seeing something no one else had ever seen. Leon crept to the door and peeked the best he could between the cracks. </p><p>Pre-Despair school; Maizono asks Leon for help so she can throw the first pitch out at a game. He, on a whim, takes advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for the Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of...peeping in this fic and if that isn't okay with you then you may leave and have a nice day
> 
> don't peep kids don't be assholes

Leon didn't even notice her until he hit a ball all the way into the seats. Sayaka Maizono sat gracefully in the dinged up and cramped plastic seats that filled the stadium, sitting right in front of center field. She smiled at him and he could see it all the way from home plate. After a moment of hesitation, he tossed his bat onto the ground and told his teammate pitching on the mound he was done practicing for the day. Maizono made her way down the stands and onto the field just as the pitcher walked away. She held a purse unusually close to her side as she strode. As Leon came closer to her, he noticed her smile was more of a shy one than her usual bold and perfected idol smile (rare, considering her talent).  
  
He hesitated, taking in the sight of how utterly out of place she looked. "Hey," he spoke at last, removing his helmet. Her eyes lifted to his unruly hair, but she decided it best not to comment on it. For now.  
  
"Hi, Kuwata-kun," Maizono replied after a hint of silence. She politely folded her hands in front of her, eyes shifting around the field before back to his.  
  
"...Shouldn't there be someone followin' you here? Somewhere?" Leon raised his eyebrows skeptically, glancing around for himself. "What with you bein' a pop star and all. I'm sure this'd be a great photo opportunity."  
  
She sighed and let her shoulders fall a bit at the mention of the press. "I snuck out of the studio for a little while to get here. It wasn't easy." Her next words were more hesitant than the others, and she looked down at her feet before continuing. "...I was asked to come here by my managers."  
  
The baseball player sighed as well and looked in the other direction, simply replying with an "oh".  
  
"You see, Kuwata-kun, I'm going on a tour in July. My managers thought it would be a good idea if during one of your games I threw the first pitch. You know, good publicity and all for the both of us. They told me to see into it."  Her eyes rose to his again, having regained his attention. "I thought I'd come to you."  
  
Leon's eyes lit up with excitement and a hint of obvious eagerness. He grinned. Baseball was still doing him some favors nowadays, it seemed. _It'll be the perfect time to show her just how cool my talent is_ , he thought to himself, swelling with pride. "We'd probably work that out. Doesn't sound too bad." The air around them both lightened considerably. Things were going well. "For now, you can use an extra shirt we have lyin' around somewhere. Do you even know a single thing about throwing a pitch?"  
  
"My parents made me play softball for a year when I was younger, but I wasn't very good."  
  
"It's a start."

 

* * *

  
  
To his surprise, Leon found it harder to concentrate on teaching her how to pitch than he thought. Baseball was his thing, no matter how easy and simple he found it lately, so he figured that teaching his classmate how to pitch, no matter how tedious and slow, wouldn't be distracting. But _she_ was distracting. He watched the way that she moved when she wound up for the pitch and worried that he would get caught staring. He thought he did several times, but he guessed she elected to ignore it.  
  
She was a fast learner, he noticed. Her footwork was excellent and she had a relatively good arm. It was a matter of teaching her how to aim. When they'd started, her at the mound and him halfway between home plate and where she stood, he called things to her for improvement: "Plant your feet", "Keep your eyes straight forward", "Get a strong hold on the ball", etc. But as time passed (slowly as it did) they spoke less and less. Maizono's face was stern with concentration as she threw every pitch to him. Her hair, even though it was held up, fluttered in the air every time she drew back to throw. He had to remind himself to focus, eventually stepping onto home plate where they continued to practice.  
  
He could barely see the way under the baseball shirt that her yellow tank top crinkled around her stomach when she wound up for the pitch. She lifted her leg just slightly, giving him more of an expansive view of the inside of her thigh, her gorgeous long legs and _oh fuck_.  
  
 _Fuck. Oh God. Everything hurts._  
  
Leon realized a bit too late that he'd forgotten to raise his glove again. The ball that Maizono threw (quite well, actually) socked him right in the gut. He groaned as the breath was knocked out of him and he fell to his knees. After a few seconds of silence between them both, Maizono laughed brightly. Eventually she crossed the field to meet him.  
  
"Kuwata-kun, that was your fault, not mine," she jeered cheerfully. She kneeled down to him and removed her dusty glove she'd borrowed. He glanced up, his eyes almost tearing up with pain. "If you hadn't been staring at me then I'm sure you would've caught that."  
  
The best he could do was give her a half-hearted glare as he croaked out, "I think we're good on practice today."  
  
And she laughed again, standing and heading in the direction of the lockers. Her borrowed and oversized baseball shirt twirled as she walked. It only served to raise his interests further. "If you say so!" She called, and then excused herself to put the equipment she used away. He'd regained his composure by the time she disappeared into the changing rooms, and he scrambled quickly to his feet. Leon's breath ran quick as he realized something and excitedly thought, _This is it. This is my chance_.  
  
He jumped into the dugout and raced to the door, believing his clumsy footsteps to be quieter than they actually were. It was hard to steady his breathing in the heat of such an excitement. He was this close to seeing Sayaka Maizono's bare skin; he was this close to seeing something no one else had ever seen. Leon crept to the door and peeked the best he could between the cracks.  
  
There she was. The Super High School Level Idol, with her back facing the door and tank top removed. Leon strained to keep himself silent as he took in the sight of her. Every teenager's dream was right in front of him, only separated by a thin wall. The sight of her soft curves and defined shoulder blades drove him wild. She wore a blue bra that fitted her frame nicely. Maizono looked into her purse that sat on a bench in between the lockers, rifling through it for her other clothes. She came back up and held a modest blue skirt, and slipped out of her jean shorts. Leon's mouth went dry. His indulged himself into wandering his gaze to her ass. Her panties fell low on her hips and were the same shade of dark blue that her bra was. He made a soft noise and rested his hands on either side of the door.  
  
Maizono paused, standing half-nude in the center of the room. She glanced around the lockers guardedly for what seemed like forever before she slipped her skirt on. Leon exhaled in silent relief and let himself zone out for a bit while she put away the equipment. Seeing her exposed like this (although it was probably a shitty thing to do) worked him up and turned him on. He'd thought about her plenty before but now he had even more reason to. Her body was as smooth as running water. Vaguely, he wondered how soft her skin was and if there was a certain spot where she loved to be touched. He'd never wanted a girl in his bed so badly. He wondered how good she was...  
  
The door opened harshly and quickly only to be slammed into his face and the doorknob jutted into his stomach. Leon gasped and fell onto his back to stared dizzily at the roof of the dugout. Maizono stood in the doorway, fully clothed again and holding her bag, donned with an unpleasant and slightly irritated smile (one she seemed to have perfected). He strained his eyes to look up at her.  
  
"If that ever happens again, the next pitch I throw will not be aimed at your glove." The idol spoke coolly but with an edge that if Leon wasn't looking right at her he'd have missed. He grunted in reply and stood, wiping his face off miserably. Okay, he probably deserved that, but _God_ was it worth it. Begrudgingly, he followed her and walked her out of the stadium as they spoke of plans to meet another time to practice.  
  


* * *

  
  
Maizono did almost the exact same thing to him the week after that.  
  
They decided to go get lunch together somewhere after they were done. Both agreed it would be good publicity (seeing as how it was very likely they'd get caught in at least a couple of pictures). He had practiced with several teammates earlier in the morning, so there would be at least some photographers present. Maizono made sure to come in appropriate clothes so she didn't have to change, but Leon excused himself to change out of his uniform. She watched him slip into the dugout and then the lockers before she grinned to herself and approached where he was changing.  
  
He slipped out of most of his clothes while being unknowingly watched. Despite the fact that Leon was a moron, she had to admit that he had an impressive body. Nothing short of what was expected for a Super High School Level Baseball Player. She laughed in her head and waited until he was in his boxer briefs to open up the door and enter the room.  
  
Leon turned and looked like a deer caught in the headlights, holding up a pair of dark jeans as they locked eyes. Maizono smiled at him normally and walked up to him, a bit closer than usual. Leon couldn't decide if he was enraged or aroused or both. Before he could decide, Maizono shoved him back against the locker (a bit too rough, but he didn't mind) and pressed her lips to his.  
  
(It was then that Leon decided that being aroused was definitely the right choice.)  
  
When she drew back, her expression unreadable, he decided he was in love. Right then and there on the spot he pledged to keep her attention as long as he could. It was also right when Maizono spoke and said that the kiss was just to hold him off on his advances and that she would have to be an idiot to even consider dating him. She wasn't impressed with him - not in the slightest - but Leon knew as long as her taste lingered on his lips he still had a glimmer of hope. And that was exciting.  
  
She made him pay for the lunch afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> In other notes I also don't like when Leon had his head shaved for baseball so yknow. Forget that at least for this fic.
> 
> This was really fun to write. I love Leon being a little asshole


End file.
